Lagrimas y abrazos
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Sus padres la obligaron a caminar, tomar aire. Nunca se imagino que llorar y recibir abrazos le ayudaria a sentirse mejor. Y menos que dos rubios fueran los responsables de su nueva alegria. Mal summary. Dramione. Primeros cuatro capitulos editados.
1. Mis lagrimas y tus abrazos

__

_****_

_**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**_

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

****

_**

* * *

**_

__

"No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, había pasado los 7 meses más hermosos de mi vida, y a hora todo se venía abajo en unas horas, porque la vida había sido tan injusta, si yo era una buena persona, porque me estaba pasando esto."—esos eran los pensamientos de una castaña que se encontraba en su cuarto.

—Hija, ¿Podemos pasar?— dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro. — dijo débilmente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro.

El señor y la señora Granger entraron a la habitación de su hija, esta última con una charola en las manos. —

—Cariño, estamos preocupados por ti. — comenzó el señor Granger.

—Desde hace una semana no sales y casi no has comido nada. — dijo la madre de la joven mientras colocaba la charola en la cama de la castaña.

—Mamá, esta conversación ya la tuvimos, no voy a salir. — decía mientras nuevas lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

—Lo se, pero eso dijiste cuando terminaste con Ron, y lograste superarlo. — decía su madre.

—Pero no entiendes, esto es totalmente diferente, mi vida se termino, ya nado podrá ser igual. — dijo entre sollozos.

—Hermione, por mas difícil que sea para ti, somos tus padres y nosotros también sufrimos. — dijo Gregory Granger.

—Pe …—la castaña quería continuar, pero su madre la interrumpió.

—Pero nada señorita, ahora vas a comer, tomaras un baño y te irás a tomar el aire, no importa si vas al mundo mágico, o te quedas aquí, pero de que sales, sales.— dijo en tono autoritario la madre de la joven.

Con cierta pereza y dolor se paró de su cama e hizo todo lo que le ordeno su madre

Con una sonrisa de parte de sus padres, salió de su casa, no quería ir al mundo mágico, todos le preguntarían sobre Ron, y la verdad ya no quería recordarlo.

Camino unas cinco cuadras y llego al parque, no era el parque que estaba lleno de juegos y esas cosas, no, ese parque más bien parecía un pequeño bosque, en donde se podían ver a miles de familia jugando y disfrutando un día soleado, nada común en Londres. Todas esas familias y esas risas hicieron que la castaña se sintiera peor, por lo que no camino mas y sentándose debajo de un árbol se puso a llorar.

Quería irse a su casa pero sus padres la regañarían, quizás permaneciendo media hora ellos quedarían satisfechos.

Habían pasado apenas unos 15 minutos, y las lagrimas no paraban de salir, pero no podía evitarlo, había perdido algo que aprendió a amar en siente meses.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña manita que le agarraba el hombro.

-¿Podque llodas? — dijo la voz de un niño de no más de 2 años

La castaña no levanto la cara, solamente comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que estaban en su rostro

—Scorpius, ¿Qué te he dicho de que te acerque a los extraños?— dijo una voz masculina que desgraciadamente la castaña conocía perfectamente bien.

—Malfoy, te prometo que no le hare nada al niño— dijo Hermione tratando de que no viera sus ojos.

—Pedo papi, no me guta que lloden las mujedes— dijo el niño lográndole sacar una sonrisa a la castaña.

—Scorpius, te prometo que ya no llorare. — dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Hijo, ya despídete de Granger, y vete a jugar con tus primos. — dijo Malfoy, en tono autoritario.

— ¿La conoces?- pregunto el pequeño a su padre

—Sí, éramos compañeros en Hogwarts, pero basta de preguntas y vete con tus primos. — Al pequeño no le quedo más remedio que hacerle caso a su padre y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de Hermione.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la castaña

—Pasar un día de campo con la familia, ¿Qué no es obvio?

—Creo que te reformulare la pregunta, ¿Qué demonios haces en el mundo muggle?

—La mansión queda cruzando esos árboles. — dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Y a Scorpius le gusta estar aquí, dice que es mejor que los jardines de la mansión.

—Claro.- dijo con sarcasmo. — Pero, me tengo que ir, diría que fue un gusto verte pero te mentiría, así que adiós. — llevaba solo un par de pasos cuando Malfoy la agarro del brazo.

— ¿Por qué llorabas? — pregunto de repente, sorprendiendo a la castaña

—No quiero sonar grosera, pero no te debe de interesar. — sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas. —Como decía, me tengo que ir.

—Te confesare algo Granger. — dijo el rubio sin soltarla. —Estoy un poco aburrido y por experiencia propia sé que necesitas desahogarte.

—Quizás sea verdad hurón, pero creo que tu serias la última persona con la que me desahogaría, así que suéltame por favor, tengo que irme.- dijo Hermione tratando de que lo soltara Draco

—Como tú quieras, pero espero no te arrepientas. —Dijo regalándole a la castaña su famosa sonrisa de lado. —Cuando uno está triste lo único que quiere es que lo escuchen, y se nota que tu quieres que te escuchen.

—Está bien, pero no sé por qué demonios te voy a contar algo tan personal. — dijo dándole la victoria a Draco.

"_Todo comenzó hace unos meses, para ser exacta hace 7 meses y medio. Todo el mundo mágico sabia de mi relación con Ron, era perfecta, yo lo amaba y al parecer el también, como todas las parejas teníamos nuestros problemas pero los lográbamos solucionar, pero últimamente las peleas eran más seguidas._

_Muchas veces le pregunte que le ocurría, y muchas veces me respondió que no era nada, no le creía pero para evitar discutir no decía nada. Como vivíamos juntos teníamos relaciones muy seguido, pero cuando inicio a ponerse raro ya casi no, no me importaba mucho, pues no soy una depravada ni nada parecido, pero todos esos cambios eran muy raros. Un día Ron llego muy feliz, y llenándome de besos, diciéndome cosas lindas hicimos el amor._

_Al día siguiente salí con Ginny a Hogsmade, fuimos a comprar unas cosas para su futuro bebé, después de visitar prácticamente todas las tiendas relacionadas con la maternidad entramos a descansar a las tres escobas, estábamos platicando cuando decidí mirar a todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar, al fondo de todos se veían dos personas, una de ellas se le hacía muy familiar, quizás por curiosidad me acerque a la pareja, era Ron platicando muy cariñosamente con alguien más._

— _¡Ronald! __—__Grite al verlo. __—__ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

—_Granger, si no te has dado cuenta estas estorbando. __—__ dijo la chica que estaba con el, era Lavender_

—_Brown, no estoy hablando contigo. __—__Trataba de calmarme pero no podía, estaba furiosa, como se atrevía.__ —Ronald responde_

—_Bu… bu… bueno, yo Herms… no. — inicio torpemente Ron_

—_No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece. Ron, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan raro, me quise engañar creyendo que era el trabajo, pero da igual, tus excusas no valen nada, sobra decir que lo nuestro termino. —Y con la poca autoestima que me quedo me fui, dejando a Ginny preocupada._

_Regrese a la casa de mis padres ese mismo día. Me encerré en el que fue y seguiría siendo mi cuarto, sé que es un poco patético, pero en verdad lo amaba, lo ame desde el primer día que lo vi en el tren, el fue mi primera ilusión y el la destruyo._

_A pesar de mi encierro camia demasiado chocolate y veía puras películas cursis muggles. Un día después de haber comido helado me empecé a sentir fatal, mareos y terribles ganas de vomitar, al principio no lo quería creer así que con nerviosismo le dije a mi mamá que comprara una prueba de embarazo, regreso y comenzó a hacerme miles de preguntas, yo no podía responder así que tome la prueba y entre al baño, Salí después de 10 minutos con lagrimas bañando mi rostro, mi mamá seguía preguntando que me ocurría._

—_Yo, yo estoy embarazada. __—__ dije entre sollozos, seria madre y no tendría a Ron junto a mí._

_Mi mamá me abrazo y me dijo que me apoyaría que siempre contaría con ellos. Por el bien de mi bebé decidí comer sanamente y trate de no estar tan triste, algo había leído de que podría afectar al bebé mi estado de ánimo._

_El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y sin darme cuenta ya tenía siete meses, un par de meses más y toda mi vida cambiaria para bien. Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando un fuerte dolor me despertó, ese dolor no era normal, y grite al ver las sabanas manchadas de sangre, eso era muy malo, mis papás llegaron corriendo a mi cuarto y al ver la sangre llamaron a una ambulancia, pues se encontraban demasiado nerviosos como para manejar ellos, por suerte llego muy rápido. Tenía mucho miedo Draco, tenía miedo, no quería perder a mi esperanza de vida, cuando finalmente llegar al hospital me desmaye, quizás por la pérdida de sangre que tenia, cuando me desperté estaban mis padres en una esquina, llorando, y un terrible miedo me invadió._

—_Señorita Granger. — dijo el doctor al cual no había visto— Lamento informarle esto, perdió a su bebe. — Llore y grite, todo debía de ser una terrible mentira. __—__De verdad lo lamento, pero hay otra noticia. — El doctor hizo una pausa y continúo. — todo se complico y tuvimos que sacarle la matriz._

—_No, no, no, doctor, dígame que es mentira, doctor, yo me cuide yo no hice nada para que saliera mal, doctor dígame que está mal. — decía desesperada, no podía creer nada._

—_Lo siento de verdad señorita. — y diciendo esto se fue de la habitación._

_Eso ocurrió hace unos días, creo que mis papás se preocuparon de mas al ver que no comía y me obligaron a salir de mi casa."_—termino la castaña con varias lagrimas en el rostro. Desde que inicio y hasta que termino de contarle a Malfoy su relato no había dejado de llorar, pero era inevitable, había perdido todos sus sueños en un solo día.

Draco había escuchado todo en silencio, en verdad no podía creer que todo eso le hubiera pasado a la que fue su enemiga durante tantos años, algo le decía que seguía triste por lo del pobretón, pero sabía que la pérdida de su bebé ocultaba ese sentimiento, no podía compartir su dolor aunque tal vez podría imaginarlo, si algo le pasara a su pequeño el se moriría.

Y haciendo algo que nunca se hubiera atrevido, la abrazo, no era un abrazo hipócrita ni tampoco de lastima, era un abrazo tratándole de transmitir que la apoyaría a pesar de que no eran amigos, la abrazo lo mas protectoramente posible, Draco quería que dejara de llorar, quería que se sintiera mejor, quería que le gritara, Draco solamente quería ver a la Hermione que el conoció y no a la castaña débil y sin vida.

—De verdad lo siento Granger. — Dijo sin romper el abrazo. —Si necesitas ayuda, y sé que sonara raro, puedes contar conmigo.

—Malfoy, lamento ser grosera, pero tú no puedes entender nada de lo que siento.

—Tal vez no lo entienda Granger, pero si algo le pasara a mi hijo yo me muero, el es mi vida, el me cambio y me enseño que no debería de cometer los mismos errores que cometió mi padre al educarme.

—Malfoy, entiende algo, tengo 22 años y ya no podre ser madre. —dijo mientras volvía a llorar e inconscientemente abrazaba al rubio.

—No puede ser el fin del mundo Granger, es increíble que hallas sido la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Existe la adopción, quizás no sea de manera natural pero podrás ser madre. —Decía firmemente mientras la abrazaba, era algo raro pero se sentía bien al tener a la castaña así.

—No es igual.

Siguieron abrazados un buen tiempo, la castaña aun sollozaba pero ya no lloraba como antes. Una pequeña figura rubia los saco de su abrazo.

—Papi, tengo sueño. — dijo el pequeño mientras se tallaba los ojos. —Vamos a la casa. — Cuando levanto la vista y vio a la castaña con los ojos hinchados e hipando un poco añadió. — Oye, dijiste que no llodadias mas.

—No te preocupes Scorpius, esta de verdad será la última vez que Granger llora, ¿Verdad? — dijo mirando seriamente a la joven.

—So, te prometo que no llorare mas, o por lo menos no me veras llorar. — dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y le daba un abrazo.

—Bueno, ya es un poco tarde y seguro mis padres se comenzaran a preocupar. Gracias por escucharme Malfoy.

—De nada Granger.

—Oye, ¿Quiedes salid con nosotos un día? — pregunto Scorpius, provocando una risa de parte de la castaña

—Está bien Scorpius, acepto salir con ustedes pero tienes que ir tú. Y dime Hermione.

—De acueddo Mione.

—Te voy a escribir cuando decida que día me gustaría salir con ustedes. — y despidiéndose con la mano camino de regreso a su casa teniendo una sonrisa y olvidando solo un poco sus problemas.

* * *

Unas semanas después los últimos Malfoy recibieron una carta de la castaña.

_**Scorpius y Malfoy:**_

_**El miércoles tengo el día libre, por si todavía sigue en pie lo de salir con ustedes, ustedes pongan la hora y el lugar.**_

_**Scoropius te extraño.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_**PD: Malfoy, sabes creo que tenias razón, lo que necesitaba era desahogarme y el hecho de que fuera con un casi extraño, o con el que fue mi enemigo durante tanto tiempo, hizo que me sintiera mejo, no es que ya este súper bien y ya no piense en lo sucedido, no, todavía lloro en las noches pero ya no es tanto como antes, de verdad gracias [nunca me imagine decirlo].**_

Cuando Draco termino de leer la carta Scorpius sonreía y había comenzado a dar pequeños saltos en su cama.

—Papi, hay que id al padque.

—Bueno, nada de ponerse a saltar por la cama, prometiste que cuando leyera la carta te dormirías.

Y esperando a que su hijo se durmiera Draco escribió la respuesta.

**Granger:**

**Scor está emocionado, dice que le gustaría en el parque alrededor de la una. Siempre la tengo Granger, sinceramente me alegro que ya te sientas mejor, me gustaría discutir con la ratón de biblioteca que yo conozco, jajajaja.**

**Scorpius Y Draco Malfoy**

El rubio después de releer varias veces la respuesta, llamo a una lechuza y le ato la respuesta. Deseando que se pudieran llevar bien, pues a su hijo le agradaba mucho y al pequeño le gustaría tener cerca al ratón de biblioteca Granger.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí de nuevo editando este capítulo, siguiendo con la historia como era, solo tratando de que no sean tan OoC, pero que rayos, el siguiente capítulo se volverán así, espero que les haya gustado a mis lectores antiguos y a las personas que pasan por primera vez espero que les guste esta mini historia.**

**SOBORNO! ****[Por cada coment que dejen, esta noche soñaran con un día de campo con dos rubios de ojos grises. xD [soborno! Hehehe, ok no me voy]]**

**Los quiere**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


	2. Picnic e Invitaciones

**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

* * *

Hermione no dejaba de girar por su cama, deseaba recibir una respuesta lo más antes posible. Y como sus su pensamientos tuvieran algo una lechuza comenzó a picotear en su ventana.

Leyó rápidamente la carta y sonrió cuando llego la parte en la que Malfoy quería discutir con ella de nuevo, pero ya que, tendría que soportarlo.

— ¿Quién te manda a enamorarte de tan lindo rubiecito? — Dijo al recordar a Scorpius.

Esta vez se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa, esta noche no lloraría, porque dos personas la habían alegrado, inconscientemente claro está.

* * *

Era extraño sentir que los días pasaran rápidos, y más para ella que había tenido unos horribles y largos días desde la pérdida de su bebé, así que sin que se diera cuenta había llegado la mañana en la que se vería con los dos Malfoy.

Desde que amaneció se preparo para su "cita", algo le decía que sería un muy buen día. Cuando termino de arreglarse sonrió ante la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, ella no solía arreglarse mucho pero bueno quería hacerlo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una playera verde con dibujos en un color gris, unas botas que le llegaban a la altura de los tobillos color gris, su peinado era caso perdido así que solo se coloco una cinta (listón) verde obscuro y de maquillaje se puso un poco de brillo rosa. Estaba muy informal, pero se veía bien.

Bajo a la cocina saludando muy alegremente a sus padres.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?—pregunto su madre

—Muy bien, como toda la semana. —dijo sonriendo.

—Me alegro. —Dijo Gregory. —Hermione, ¿Por qué andas tan arreglada?—en realidad eso se preguntaban desde que la vieron bajar, pero preguntarle de golpe sería muy raro.

—Hoy voy a salir con Malfoy y su hijo, ¿No se los dije?—pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No, creo que lo olvidaste, pero no importa. —Dijo su madre— ¿Y, a donde saldrán?

—Iremos al parque, tendremos algo así como un día de campo.

Después de platicar un buen rato con sus padres, y con la ayuda de su madre Hermione preparo todo lo necesario para ese raro día de campo.

**Mientras que en la casa de los rubios**

—Papi, papi, papi. — Decía la voz de un niño pequeño— a que hora dijo Mione. — decía sin dejar de brincar en la cama de su padre.

—A la 1pm, y falta mucho, apenas son las…— y mirando el reloj que tenía en la mesa de la lámpara dijo. — 10.30am, faltan como dos horas.

—Pedo papi…— comenzaba el pequeño.

—Pero nada, ahora déjame hablarle a tu elfina. Emily. — y con un puf apareció la elfina.

—Me llamo señor Malfoy— dijo una elfina con voz chillona.

—Si, arregla a Scor, ponle algo para un día de campo, y ya sabes lo tienes que bañar aunque no quiera. — dijo mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Pedo pá, yo me bane ayed. — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, pero un Malfoy siempre tiene que estar presentable, además ayer estuviste con tus primos y te ensuciaste, así que te metes a bañar, y dejas que Emily te arregle, si no Granger ya no te va a querer.

—Mione, no me quede si no me bano. — repitió el niño. — Emily, baname. — dijo mirando a la elfina.

—Bueno, vamos a bañarte y dejarte lindo para la señorita Granger. — decía la elfina mientras se llevaba al niño a su cuarto.

—_Siempre funciona. —_pensaba el rubio mayor— _bien, creo que yo también me tengo que arreglar, después de todo un Malfoy siempre es puntal. — _y terminando ese pensamiento se dirigió a su baño

* * *

Faltando 30 minutos para la una tomo la canasta, donde coloco todo lo necesario, y una chaqueta salió tumbo al parque, quería llegar temprano para sorprender a los rubios.

—_Un momento. _Pensó la castaña. — _¿Desde cuándo quiero sorprender a Malfoy?, o Hermione ¿Qué te sucede?, supongo que fue tanta agua oxigenada, haahha. No, solo vamos a sorprender al pequeño. Vamos ya deja de pensar y sigue caminando, que casi llegas al lugar acordado._

Y era cierto, se había distraído tanto que ni cuenta se había dado. Cuando llego miro su reloj, faltaban menos de 20minutos para que llegaran, así que apurándose se puso a arreglar las cosas.

Saco dos mantas de la canasta, la más grande la puso exactamente debajo del árbol, en esa manta se sentarían los tres a platicar o descansar, y en la otra manta, más pequeña, dejaría la comida. Estaba acomodando las cosas cuando escucho unas risas que salían de entre los árboles, sonrió al ver dos cabezas rubias, pero más cuando vio a un pequeño correr hacia ella.

—¡MIONE!— Grito el pequeño Scorpius. —¡MIONE! Te edstane. — dijo cuando llego junto a la castaña y le daba un abrazo.

—Yo también pequeño, te extrañe muchísimo.

—Mione, ¿no edstanaste a mi papi?— pregunto curioso.

—Algo, no mucho, pero lo extrañe. — dijo mientras se separaba del pequeño.

—Así que, ¿me extrañaste?— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

—Vamos hurón, solo le respondía a tu hijo. — Contraataco la castaña— Y bien, que quieres hacer primero, ¿Jugar?, ¿Comer?, o descansar. — dijo la castaña al mini Malfoy.

—Mmmm. — pensó el pequeño. — Comed, jugad, comed ota vez, jugad de nuevo y descansad. — dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

—Bueno, así será. Pero tú decides a que jugamos...— dijo sonriendo.

Y así comenzó su tarde, llena de risas y juegos, las demás familias que estaban en el parque murmuraban y decían que formaba un linda familia, y si tenían toda la razón, mientras jugaban a la pelota Draco aprovechaba cualquier momento para hacerle cosquillas a la castaña, o en algunas ocasiones Scorpius corría y abrazaba la pierna de la castaña, entre muchas otras pruebas de cariño hacían de ellos la familia perfecta, aunque no lo fueran.

Después de varias horas jugando la castaña llego a la manta grande y se recostó, nunca había estado tan cansada pero también hacia mucho que no se divertía ni reía como lo hizo ese día.

— ¿Cansada Granger?—pregunto Malfoy divertido.

—Si Malfoy, no me imaginaba que tu hijo tuviera tanta energía.

—Bueno, todos los Malfoy somos así, estamos llenos de energía. —ambos comenzaron a reír, hasta que un pequeño llego buscando algo de atención

— ¿Pod que no degesadon?, Mione, ¿ya no quiede jugad?— decía el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la manta

—Si quiero, pero estoy tan cansada. Dame unos minutos y regreso contigo. — dijo la castaña aun recostada.

—Hijo, porque no vas a jugar con esos niños. — dijo Draco mientras señalaba a un grupo de niños como de su edad.

—No, yo quiedo edtad con Mione. — respondió mientras se recostaba a lado de la castaña.

—Malfoy, creo que tu hijo es celoso, no me quiere dejar contigo. — rio la castaña.

—Pues sí, el pequeño no nos quiere dejar solos. — dijo mientras se recostaba al otro lado de su hijo.

—Un momento. — Dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba y volteaba a ver a los adultos. — Algo falta, pada que ete día sea pedfecto. — Y mirando a todos lados dijo. — Emily. — y con un puf apareció la elfina del pequeño.

—Diga amo.

—Foto. — fue lo único que dijo el pequeño, y volviéndose a acostar continuo. — Quido una foto así, acotados. — la elfina asintió con la cabeza mientras aparecía una cámara.

—Sonrían. — dijo con su voz chillona, y cuando todos sonreían un flash apareció tomando la foto.

—Gaciads. — y la elfina haciendo una reverencia desapareció.

—Scorpius, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— dijo la castaña

—Bueno, este ha sido el mejod día que he tenido, y no quedia olvidadlo. — dijo mientras encogía los hombros.

—Está bien, pero quiero una copia eh. — dijo la castaña mientras así acostada abrazaba al pequeño.

—Clado, pedo solo si me pometen que se llamadan pod sus nombes. —dijo mirando a los adultos.

—Lo prometo Scorpius, llamare a tu padre por su nombre, pero debes darme tiempo, no nos llevamos tan bien en la escuela y llamarnos por nuestros nombres será tardado, ¿Entiendes?—dijo mirando a Scorpius.

—Si entiendo, pedo que sea ponto. —ambos rieron y se quedaron viendo la puesta de sol.

* * *

La castaña llego a su casa a las 9 de la noche, los rubios la habían acompañado, pues el pequeño alego que una señorita tan linda no podía caminar sola en la noche, cuando llego se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la canasta y se puso a platicar con sus padres, ellos estaban muy felices, al parecer cuando estaba con esos dos hombres su hija olvidaba un poco el dolor que sentía, cuando eran las 11pm subió a su cuarto, alegando que se encontraba cansada, cuando llego vio en su cama una carta y sabiendo de quien era corrió a abrirla.

_**Granger, es decir Hermione.**_

_**Los Malfoy agradecerte el haber compartido con nosotros la mejor tarde que habíamos tenido en años. De verdad nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto, Scorpius no ha dejado de platicarle a Emily [su elfina] todo lo que hicimos, creo que cuando vea a sus tíos les contara, y no creo que se le pase hasta unas semanas después, de verdad mil gracias por haber aceptado esto.**_

_**Te confesare algo, Scorpius, no es muy sociable con las mujeres, desde lo que paso con Astoria, solo se limita a platicar con sus tías, y eso es muy poco, pero contigo es diferente, creo que algo vio en ti, la verdad no lo sé, pero sea lo que hiciste, de verdad gracias.**_

_**Me gustaría que saliéramos en un cita, sin mi hijo, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor y quizás se nos pasen todos los prejuicios y podamos ser amigos, porque mi hijo te quiere cerca así que si no empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres conocerás a un Malfoy enojado.**_

_**Si aceptas la cita mándame tu respuesta, la estaré esperando.**_

_**Scorpius y Draco Malfoy**_

_**PD: Te mando unas fotos, si lees bien fotos, creo que Scorpius tenía todo planeado con Emily, no le eh preguntado y la verdad no quisiera porque me alegro de las fotos que tomo, bueno te dejo verlas y espero tu respuesta, después de todo si no respondes sé dónde vives haahha.**_

_**PD2: Lo olvide la cita será en un lugar sorpresa, te recojo el sábado a las 9pm**_

Hermione termino de leer la carta, y tomo el sobre, no había notado que había fotografías mágicas, si que estaba distraída.

Eran como 7 fotos, estaban tan perfectas todas.

La **primera** era la que Emily les había tomado, sonriendo los tres como una hermosa familia.

En la **segunda**, Hermione abrazaba a Scorpius, esa la habían tomado justo después de la primera foto.

La **tercera** era parecida a la segunda, solo que Malfoy también abrazaba a su hijo y ambos le daban un beso en la mejilla. Esa foto era rara pero extrañamente le gustaba.

La **cuarta **era de cuando estaban jugando con la pelota, todos riendo.

En la **quinta **foto se podían ver a ambos rubios dándole un beso en la mejilla a una sonriente Hermione, el pequeño estaba en los brazos de la castaña.

La **sexta **era de Scorpius con una flor en la mano que momentos después se la daba a la castaña.

Y la **ultima** dejo sorprendida a la castaña, pues era una foto de ella y Malfoy mirando el atardecer, el rubio con un brazo en los hombros de la castaña. Cuando volteo la foto vio que Malfoy había escrito algo:_"En la personal esta foto es mi favorita"_

Hermione no podía sonreír mas, todas las fotos le habían gustado, y teniendo una enorme sonrisa comenzó su respuesta.

_**Huron oxigenado:**_

_**Hoy también fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida, tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, creo que estar con ustedes me sirve de terapia para no pensar en mi perdida, de verdad mil gracias Malfoy, quiero decir Draco, nunca me imagine agradecerte algo.**_

_**Me gustaría que me contaras más acerca de lo de Scorpius. **_

_**Si me gustaría tener una cita contigo, solo para conocernos y darle gusto al pequeño diablillo que tienes como hijo.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**PD: Gracias por las fotos, gracias por enviarlas. Cuando termine de escribir la carta las pondré en un portarretratos.**_

Satisfecha con la respuesta se acerco a la jaula de su lechuza, le ato la carta y le dijo a donde la enviara, si, los rubios eran algo así como su medicina para ir superando su sufrimiento.

* * *

Muchas veces dicen que el tiempo es más rápido cuando no quieres que lo sea, y más lento cuando quieres que vaya rápido. Pero aunque suene irónico, para la castaña no fue así, el tiempo paso tan rápido que en la mañana del sábado reacciono que hoy cenaría con el que fue su peor enemigo durante 6 años. Y al parecer ese día se irá muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas pudo notar que ya casi era la hora de su cita.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por la pequeña sala, eran las 8.45pm el rubio no tardaría en llegar, su madre había perdido las esperanzas de que se calmara, pues no parecía hacerle caso. Sus nervios se profundizaron cuando sonó el timbre.

—Yo abro. — dijo Gregory, mientras abría la puerta

—Buenads noches, soy Scodpius Malfoy. — se escucho la voz de un pequeño

—Buenas noches, yo soy Gregory Granger, el padre de Hermione, pero pasen, Hermione los espera en la sala.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, cuando llegaron primero saludaron a la madre de la castaña y cuando iban a saludar a Hermione se quedaron sin palabras.

—Mione, padeces una pincesa. — decía Scorpius mientras corría y le abrazaba la pierna

—Gracias cariño. — respondió mientras lo cargaba y le daba un beso

—De verdad Granger. —Dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy— te ves hermosa.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!, edite este capítulo, espero que les guste. Y lo prometo el siguiente capi ya actualizado y todo se volverá muy OoC.**

**Gracias!**


	3. ¿Una Cita?

_**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**_

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

Y bueno ninguno de los dos mentía o exageraba, de verdad Hermione se encontraba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido negro liso hasta la rodilla, la parte de los tirantes estaba decorada como con flores y hojas en colores crema y negra, con pequeñas piedrecillas en el centro de las flores [ni yo me entendí, en mi Profile está el link del vestido]. De accesorios solo llevaba unos aretes de la piedra que usaba en su vestido. Su peinado parecía sencillo a simple vista, pero en realidad había tardado como una hora, pues se lo había planchado, para que no se le viniera a la cara se tomo dos mechones y los agarro con un broche y con su fleco de lado. Su maquillaje era muy simple, pues no le gustaba usar demasiado.

—Gracias Malfoy, tu estas guapo— dijo Hermione con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. — Por cierto, que hace este pequeño monstro, si hasta donde yo sabía solo saldríamos los dos.

—Entonces, ¿Entonces si quieres que estemos solos?— dijo con su famosa sonrisa de lado— Bueno, no te preocupes, claro que iremos solos, es que Scorpius quería quedarse con tus padres, si a ellos no les molesta. — Dijo mientras miraba a los señores Granger que negaron con la cabeza. — Dice que quiere verte llegar sana y salva, ya sabes que es celoso. — todos los presentes rieron, mientras que el pequeño solo se encogía de hombros.

—Nos encantaría cuidar a este hermoso niño. — dijo la Jean mientras cargaba al pequeño.

—Ok, ustedes se quieren arriesgar, suerte. — dijo a sus padres.

—Granger me gustaría seguir platicando, pero tenemos una reservación y se nos hace tarde. — dijo el rubio mirando su reloj de bolsillo

Despidiéndose de todos ambos salieron, y lo que vio Hermione la dejo un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Un Minni Cooper?, yo pensé que nos iríamos en una limosina o nos apareceríamos. — dijo sin salir de su asombro.

—Pues, acabas de descubrir que estoy lleno de sorpresas. — dijo con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

* * *

—Castaña, llegamos. — dijo finalmente el rubio, no habían hablado en el camino, puesto que el quería sorprender a la castaña.

El rubio salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a la castaña, se sorprendió ante este detalle, digamos que Ron no era muy caballeroso.

—Gracias Draco. — Dijo esta cuando le extendió una mano. — ¿Y bien en donde estamos?— pregunto sonriente

—En el mejor restaurante de Londres.

—Vaya, imagine que iríamos al mundo mágico.

—Primera sorpresa. — Dijo sonriendo. — Pero entremos, se nos hace tarde.

Dando unos cuantos pasos entraron al restaurante.

—Tengo una reservación. — dijo Draco cuando vio al "host"*

— ¿A nombre de quién?

—Draco Lucius Malfoy. — el "host" reviso un libro y asintió.

—Si me siguen por favor. — y tras caminar entre mesas, llegaron a una especie de terraza que estaba iluminada con muy pocas velas, dándole al lugar un toque romántico. — Señora Malfoy, ¿me permite?— dijo señalando el abrigo que traía puesto, ignorando el detalle del apellido le dio el abrigo. — En un momento le traen el menú. — y asiento una leve reverencia se fue de la terraza dejándolos solos.

Hermione no se sentó, simplemente dio un pequeño paseo por la terraza, pues era tan grande que fácilmente podría haber otras dos mesas, sin que se perdiera el toque romántico.

—Antes de que lo preguntes. — Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio del lugar. — Reserve toda la terraza, no quería que otras personas interrumpieran nuestra cita.

—Malfoy, ni que me fueras a proponer matrimonio. — Dijo riendo. — En verdad no era necesario reservar todo esto

. — sonrió mientras se dirigía a una silla que Draco había recorrido.

— ¿Matrimonio?— pregunto divertido. — Granger, creo que sería mejor que primero nos conociéramos. Y era necesario, porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar algo apareció su mesero.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Andrew y seré su mesero esta noche. — Dijo mientras les daba una menú a cada uno— ¿Desean algo de tomar mientras deciden?

—Dos copas del mejor vino que tengan. — dijo sin mirar a mesero.

—En un momento se los traigo.

La castaña miro a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Castaña, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Yo no tomo vino. Hubiera preferido una limonada.

—Tranquila, es solo mientras decidimos que comer. Pero hasta que eso suceda, me gustaría que platicáramos. — dijo mirándola fijamente. —Me gustaría que supieras porque cambie tanto.

—Bueno, pues habla, tenemos toda la noche. — dijo apartando la vista algo avergonzada.

Y antes de que Draco iniciara, apareció Andrew con las bebidas y pregunto.

— ¿Ya decidieron?

El rubio asintió y comenzó a pedir, a Hermione no le importo que el pidiera, confiaba en el. Cuando se fue el mesero Draco pregunto muy curioso.

— ¿En qué piensas Granger?

—En que es un poco loco esta situación, digo, ¿tú y yo en una cita?, en verdad nunca me lo imagine. Pero en fin será mejor que me cuentes porque tu cambio.

"_Desde niño estaba comprometido con Astoria, la verdad es que los dos ya estábamos resignados, por lo que decidimos conocernos mejor y quizás podríamos volver soportable nuestro matrimonio cuando ella saliera de Howarts._

_Así que desde que ella entro a Howarts, comenzamos a conocernos mejor, ella era una chuca muy educada, paciente, cariñosa, en fin todo lo que debe tener la futura señora Malfoy. Siempre pensé que era así, que equivocado estaba, te confieso que me empecé a enamorar de ella, todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros, cuando salimos de Howarts, todas las semanas le escribía , le mandaba pequeños detalles incluso en las vacaciones la esperaba, de verdad la quería muchísimo. _

_Cuando llego el fin de sus estudios, todo se fue un caos total [por los preparativos de la boda], fueron los tres meses más largos que tuve, te juro que más de una vez quise lanzar un avada a mi madre, mi suegra, mi cuñada y a Astoria, no me dejaban en paz diciéndome que ponerme y todas esas tonterías, de verdad me tenían arto._

_Pero resumiéndote todo, nos casamos, viví los mejores 4 meses, toda antes de que me confesara que estaba embarazada, en ese momento mi mundo cambio por completo, si era verdad que nunca le había dicho te quiero o te amo, cuando me confeso de su embarazo esa coraza se rompió y le grite muchos te quiero, de verdad me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, seria papá, podría enseñarle tantas cosas, enseñarle que ignorara los prejuicios, maleducarlo al comprarle todo, enseñarle a decir lo que siente sin importarle lo demás. Esos nueve meses fueron los mejores, compramos muchísimas cosas, incluso hay cosas que aun no puede usar, me convertí en alguien un poco más flexible, no mucho. Cuando Scorpius nació fue cuando mi mundo cambio, en ese momento si me volví 'cursi', al ser demasiado cariñoso, y no lo dejaba para ningún lado. Pero cuando Scorpius nació, Astoria cambio, no era cariñosa, solamente lo ignoraba, no parecía que le importara lo que le pasaba, muchas veces le reclame y le dije que Scorpius necesitaba a su madre._

—_Para eso esta Emily, que lo cuide ella. — Decía siempre— Además parece que te olvidaste de mí, yo soy tu ESPOSA, soy la madre de tu hijo, voy antes que él._

_Creo que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y estalle…_

—_Emily lo cuida cuando no podemos hacerlo, ella no está para reemplazarnos. Claro que no me olvido de ti, solo es que te la vives demasiado ocupada con tus estúpidas amigas. Serás mi ESPOSA pero Scorpius va antes que tu, incluso antes que yo, el es el producto de nuestro cariño, es todo lo que siempre quise, es algo que deberíamos de cuidar con nuestras vidas. Astoria, ¿Dónde quedo la niña cariñosa, tierna y romántica de la que me enamore?— grite desesperado_

—_La estúpida de la que te enamoraste, siempre fue una farsa, fue un estúpido truco para que siempre estuvieras conmigo y no te largaras con la primera que se abriera de piernas. Entiende algo Draco Malfoy, yo no me iré, así que ni intentes pedirme el divorcio, yo soy joven todavía y te aseguro que nunca tendremos otro hijo, tengo derecho a divertirme y tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, y tal y como dice nuestro contrato matrimonial si tú me engañas me quedo con toda tu fortuna. — lloraba de rabia, nunca la había visto tan furiosa._

—_Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, pero recuerda que si tú me engañas, la mitad de la fortuna de los Greengrass se irá a mi cámara en Gringotts, no es que necesite más dinero, pero no creas que dejare que me engañes y quede yo como el idiota._

_Scorpius apenas tenía 5 meses, y al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada. Astoria desapareció y volvía cada tanto para asegurarse de que no la engañaba con nadie. Un día que volvió Scorpius la vio y pidió que lo cargara, ella no lo hizo, simplemente lo ignoro._

_Si bien nunca tuvo a su madre, siempre le hablaba bien de ella, es tan inteligente que sonreía cuando le contaba cosas sobre Astoria, por eso creo que el día que la vio pidió que lo cargara. Ese fue el ultimo día que la vio mi hijo, venia exigiéndome el divorcio, diciendo que estaba conociendo a alguien más y como no quería perder su fortuna necesitaba el divorcio, claro que se lo daría había dicho cosas horribles de mi hijo, sin embargo no se lo di en el momento la quería hacer sufrir de cierta manera, quería que perdiera la mitad de su fortuna, no la necesitaba, pero era lo que se merecía por hablarle así a mi pequeño. Si te enteraste, en marzo salieron unas fotos donde Astoria se besaba con otro mago, ese fue su fin, quitándole la mitad de su fortuna, haciéndole creer a todo el mundo mágico que me había destrozado, sobre todo a mi pequeño, creo que algunos hábitos nunca se me quitaron, siempre tendré mi parte vengativa si de mi hijo se trata._

_Obviamente desde que vino a pedirme el divorcio deje de hablarla a Scorpius de su madre, nunca la insulte, simplemente fue un tema que deje olvidado, esperando que Scorpius no lo notara, pero al parecer su "trauma", por así llamarlo, fue que no lo quiso cargar y desde ese día no dejo que ninguna mujer desconocida se le acercara._

_El día en el que estabas en el parque, se alejo de sus primos y prácticamente corrió para ver que tenias, nunca había hecho eso, me sorprendió que quisiera que no lloraras, me sorprendió que quisiera abrazarte, quizás vio algo en ti que no veía en ninguna mujer, o quizás pensó que tu sentías lo mismo que el sintió cuando perdió a la madre que nunca tuvo, la verdad no lo sé, pero no te imaginas lo mucho que te agradezco por haber cambiado la vida de mi hijo."__—_relato el rubio, solo hacia las pausas necesarias ya fuera para comer o tomar un poco de su vino

—Vaya, nunca lo imagine. — Dijo Hermione. — Que dos cosas cambiaran tanto tu vida, parece tan irreal.

—Pues sí, todos cambian, o por lo menos la mayoría cambia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, que quizás el pobretón siempre fue así, que no recuerdas cuando estuvo con Brown, es decir se comportaba peor que un animal en celo. Nunca me creí su faceta de "soy el santo y buen amigo del niño que vivió". Muchas en Sly querían con él, según ellas les gustaba su "inocencia"— Draco lo dijo como si fuera algo cualquiera, como si le restara sentido, como si no le importara el daño que le haría de nuevo la castaña.

—Ma.…Malfoy… cállate y no hables de lo que no sabes— dijo con los ojos brillosos. — Tú no lo conocías, tú no sabias como era, tú no puedes hablar así de él si tú te comportabas igual o peor en Howarts.

—Claro que se dé que hablo, quizás no lo conocí, pero… ¿Tu lo conociste?, y si quizás yo era peor que el pero la gran diferencia es que no me comportaba como un hipócrita enfrente de todos, yo siempre actué tal cual era, salvo en algunas ocasiones, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no puedes defender a alguien que te lastimo tanto. — dijo mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba al balcón.

Hermione se quedo sentada, ella conocía a Ron, lo odiaba por haberla engañado, pero una parte de ella lo seguía queriendo.

—Malfoy, tú que sabes cómo era él, podría apostar mi vida a que él no era así como dices, el antes de volverse mi novio fue mi mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que su propia madre, lo conocía incluso mejor que Harry, por algo me enamore de él, así que no me salgas con tu estúpido ego, diciendo que no lo conocía. Cuando termine con el no paro de enviarme cartas, no paro de buscarme y darme la explicación que yo no quería que me dieran, yo quería salir adelante con mi bebe, quería tener una nueva vida lejos de lo mágico, lejos de todo lo que me recordara a él.—Por más que intentara era difícil que Hermione dejara de pensar en el pelirrojo, ¿Le abría mentido antes?, suspirando y quitándose las lagrimas que había derramado agrego.—Malfoy, ¿Me has mentido?—pregunto acercándose a donde el rubio se encontraba

El rubio había escuchado todo lo que dijo, nunca se imagino que a pesar del daño que le causo se atreviera a defenderlo.

—Ahora, claro que no te miento. Te dije que cambie, que empecé a ver las cosas de otra manera, me prometí que nunca más volvería a lastimar a las personas. Granger, sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero si me gusta la compañía de alguien se lo digo, y me gusta tu compañía. — dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Hermione

Draco no entendía por qué estar con ella le hacía tanto bien, se sentía tranquilo, completo, con ganas de buscar el amor, con ganas de que ella se volviera en la madre de Scorpius. Cuando no estaba con ella se sentía mal, quería besarla, quería decirle que le gustaba. Era extraño todo lo que sentía en estos momentos, en verdad Malfoy no podía explicar ese sentimiento, ¿De verdad le gustaba Granger?, apenas llevaban unos días de haberse reencontrado y esta era su primera cita solos, no entendía nada.

—Y… y…yo…. — tartamudeo, esos ojos grises tenían algo que hacía que su cerebro se desconectara del mundo.

—Siento haber hablado mal de tu amigo. —dijo acercándose más a ella, tratando de no perder el contacto visual.

—No te preocupes, creo que me has hecho dudar. Además también me gusta su compañía, no sé como logran que olvide mis problemas. —dijo tratando de que no le temblara la voz, se sentía tan nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Hermione, me gustas. —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña.

—Señ… disculpen. — Dijo Andrew, al ver que interrumpió algo. — Traigo el postre. — dijo cuando coloco el helado y el café.

La castaña se separo de el de inmediato y se sentó mirando fijamente su helado de vainilla.

—La cuenta. — dijo el rubio mientras miraba con odio al pobre de Andrew.

—Enseguida señor.

* * *

Camino a la casa de los Granger ninguno se atrevía a hablar, parecía que cada uno libraba una campaña naval con sus conciencias.

"_Serás bruto, ¿Por qué le dices que te gusta? Bueno quizás sea verdad y me guste. Por el amor a Merlín, es muy pronto, apenas y sabes algo de ella._"

"_¿Me dijo que le gusto? Claro tontita te dijo que le gustas. Pero es muy pronto, Merlín ayúdame_"

—Bueno llegamos. — dijo el rubio mientras estacionaba el Minni Cooper en el frente de la casa de los señores Granger

La castaña no dijo nada y espero a que Draco le abriera la puerta.

—Hermione, gracias por aceptar mi cita. — dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

* * *

—Jean, quiedo a Mione, ¿Cuándo llega?— preguntaba un mini rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Ya llego Scor, mira. — dijo la señora Granger al señalarle la ventana en la que se veían un Mini estacionándose.

— ¡SI!, Mione y papi llegaron. — dijo mientras corría escaleras abajo dejando a los señores Granger asustados, ¿si caía?

Trataron de detenerlo, pero no podían era muy rápido a pesar de tener dos años. Cuando quisieron hacer algo el rubio ya se encontraba en la puerta gritando.

— ¡MIONE!— dijo al abrir la puerta, pero la escena en la que encontró a su padre y a Hermione le hiso hablar de nuevo. — ¿Qué hacían?

**

* * *

**

**Hola! creo que alargue este capi, espero que les guste.**

_***Host. — el que recibe en los restaurantes, hehehe. Creo que si se llamaba así, bueno no lo sé.**_


	4. Tratar de Besarnos es dificil

_**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**_

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

—Hermione, gracias por aceptar mi cita. — dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

—No hay nada que agradecer. — dijo mientras miraba el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos grises

—Granger, mírame.— el rubio ya no podía aguantar ese tipo de rechazo por parte de la castaña— Porque estas así, te juro que ya no lo soporto mas, me voy a volver loco.

—Por nada, además no hay nada que decir. — dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta

—Granger, ¿sabes porque quería besarte?— dijo mirando esos ojos miel que lo hacían suspirar

—No, y no me interesa saber. — dijo rompiendo el contacto visual

—Pues a mí me interesa decírtelo. Sabes, me haces sentir muy bien, me dan ganas de creer nuevamente en el amor. — El rubio levanto la cara de Hermione, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, quería besarla y esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría. — Hermione te repito, me gustas. — y dicho esto acerco sus labios a los de ella, estaban a unos tortuosos centímetros cuando una voz hizo que se separaran de inmediato.

— ¿Qué hacían?— dijo el pequeño de dos años

—Nada Scor. — dijo la castaña mientras se ruborizaba un poco

—Clado que si, se besadon. — dijo como si fuera una afirmación

—En realidad, cierto enano nos interrumpió. — dijo entre enojado y divertido

—Ups. — dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa de los Granger y los dejaba solos.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, nuevamente estuvieron a nada de besarse y el rubio le había confesado a la castaña que le gustaba, ella tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar, su cerebro no podía procesar la información que tenia.

—Esto… bueno, iré por Scor.

—Antes de que vayas por mi hijo, quiero decirte algo, bueno en realidad preguntarte algo. —_"O no, por favor, eso no, aun no me creo que me diga que le gusto y me quiere preguntar algo que estoy segura de que es, no. OK, tranquila, respira y sonríe"_— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos. Y sin dejarla hablar continuo.— Se que es muy pronto, y que aun estamos conociéndonos de nuevo, pero como ya te dije, me gustas y quiero salir contigo, poderte escribir diario, ¿me entiendes? Mira, me gustaría que Scor no se entere, quizás no funcione y si se entera lo más seguro es que se ilusione y no me gustaría verlo triste— concluyo el rubio, esperando alguna reacción de parte de la castaña, pero ella seguía pensando y sin poder reaccionar.

Después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos, la castaña comenzó a hablar. — Draco, no sé si me gustas, pero sé que me gusta estar con mis dos rubios. Si me gustaría ser tu novia, y ver qué sucede entre nosotros, si vemos que funciona pues Scor lo sabrá. — finalizado esto ninguno de los dos volvió a haber, comenzando a acercarse lentamente y mirándose a los ojos. Ambos esperaban este beso, lo habían deseado desde el restaurante, esta sería su tercer intento y nada lo arruinaría.

—Hija… hay, lo siento. — Dijo la señora Granger al ver que había interrumpida algo— Es que Scor ya está desesperado.

Ambos con un suspiro de frustración entraron a la casa.

* * *

Los Malfoy se fueron unos minutos después, cuando salieron la castaña sin despedirse de sus padres subió a su cuarto, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo enojada, tres, TRES malditas veces estuvieron a punto de besarse y nada, repito NADA ocurrió, quizás para muchos fuera muy pronto para darse un beso, pero desde el picnic había deseado eso, habían tenido tres escenarios románticos, perfectos para un beso pero los interrumpían, Merlín debía odiarlos.

—Cariño. — Dijo la señora Granger entrando al cuarto de su hija. — Siento lo de hace unos momentos. — La castaña hizo un gesto con la cabeza. — Bueno solo quería decirte que los Malfoy vendrán mañana a comer, tu padre los invito, bueno invito a Scorpius, es un niño adorable. — dijo mientras sonreía, ese niño les había alegrado el día.

—Pero. — Dijo la castaña. — mañana es el cumpleaños de mi papá y pensé que lo íbamos a pasar los tres solos.

—Si, pero le agrado tanto Scorpius, que le dijo.

—Mamá, no es por nada pero estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir un poco.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión Malfoy, un rubio se encontraba pensando en lo ocurrido. Era novio de Granger y se sentía muy bien, casi podía apostar toda su fortuna que lo suyo si funcionaria. Todo había sido perfecto, bueno lo único que no le pareció fue que no pudo probar los labios de la sabelotodo, habían estado tan cerca, habían tenido tantas oportunidades y nada. Pero en fin, mañana seria otro día, y mañana la vería en la pequeña fiesta de Gregory Granger, quizás podría robársela unos minutos y besarla, uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos espera.

* * *

Hermione apenas y descanso, no dejaba de pensar en el rubio. Ya le había dado el regalo a su padre y ahora ayudaba a su mamá con la comida, los rubios no tardarían en llegar, y conociendo como era Scorpius, necesitarían mucha comida.

Por estar tan concentrada decorando el pastel no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño le abrazaba las piernas, hasta que intento moverse.

—Mione. — dijo el rubio levantando sus bracitos.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Y tu papi?— pregunto sonriendo y dándole un beso al mini rubio.

—Vaya Granger, no crearía que me extrañarías tanto. — dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Yo... bueno… pensé que no vendrías. — dijo torpemente.

—Como no venir al cumpleaños de mi suegro. — dijo en su oído para que el pequeño no escuchara. — No quería que Scorpius hiciera mucho escándalo.

—O, pero si este pequeño le da vida a esta casa. — dijo Gregory quitándole al pequeño. — Bueno Scor, vamos al jardín mientras terminan de preparar la comida. ¿No vienes Draco?

—En un momento los alcanzo. — Dijo mirando a la castaña, y actuando de manera cómplice la señora Granger salió con los dos hombres. — Quiero saludar a mi novia como se debe.

—Draco, puede regresar Scorpius, y no quiero que nos vea. — dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Está bien, iré con tu padre no quiero que mi hijo sospeche algo. — y dándole un beso en la frente salió al jardín.

La tarde fue perfecta, todos parecían una verdadera familia, el pequeño jugaba con los cuatro haciendo que se cansaran, parecía que había tomado como 10 tazas de café antes de ir a la casa de los Granger. Partieron el pastel y comieron, en verdad todo era perfecto, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y hacer frio, los señores Granger entraron con Scorpius a la casa, iban a armar algunos rompecabezas.

La joven pareja se quedo en el jardín, viendo como las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

—Herms. — Comenzó el rubio mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su novia. — ¿Crees que ya podrás besarme?

La castaña rio, estaba peor que Scorpius en un día de campo. — No. — dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a reír nuevamente, esta vez el rubio también rio.

"_Pero, qué demonios hago, como que pedirle permiso y avisarle, dicen que los besos robados son los mejores y que ,más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso, no importa, le robare un beso y será perfecto"_— pensó el rubio al tiempo que obligaba a la castaña a mirarlo a los ojos.

Nuevamente la escena del día anterior se repetía, estaban a unos centímetros, con un momento romántico perfecto, cielo estrellados en un jardín y solos. Ahora podían sentir sus alientos entrelazándose, unos milímetros y se besarían, pero nuevamente un ruido los saco del transe.

—Ejem. — Dijo el señor Granger. — Scorpius quiere que vengan a jugar con nosotros. — y sin decir más volvió a entrar a la casa.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos y se dieron cuenta que no se podrían besar ese día, volvía a ser tan frustrante.

Un par de horas depuse se fueron los rubios.

**

* * *

**

Desde ese día, salían diario, ya fuera en el parque, en la mansión, en la casa de los Granger, en una feria, en un centro comercial, entre muchos más, llevaban un mes de novios y aun no se habían besado, oportunidades habían sido demasiadas por siempre algo o alguien lo arruinaba, ya fuera Scorpius, los padres de la castaña, algún elfo, los amigos del rubio, personas desconocidas, etc., siempre terminaba arruinado el beso.

Pero eso no había sido motivo para que su relación no fuera buena, en realidad era perfecta, a pesar de llevar solo un mes juntos se veían más felices que nunca, todas las personas cercanas a ellos decían que eran pareja, pero simplemente lo negaban, no era momento aun de darlo a conocer, quizás en unos días lo dirían en el cumpleaños de Scorpius, sería el regalo perfecto para el pequeño.

—Herms. — Dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y miraban el atardecer. — ¿no crees que ya sea hora de?— pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

—No Draco, acordamos que sería en el cumpleaños de Scor, es en unos días espera un poco más.

—Eso no. — Interrumpió el rubio. — Yo me refiero a que es hora de que vuelvas a platicar con tus amigos de Howarts, no es posible que puedas convivir demasiado bien con Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Daphne y Milcent. Y no quiera platicar con Potter y su esposa, Lunática y Neville, solo por miedo a que este el idiota del pobretón. — dijo apretándola más, pues la castaña quería salir de su agarre.

—Draco, esto no es tema de discusión. No me siento preparada para verlos.

—Granger, donde quedo tu valentía Gryffindor. — dijo el rubio, sabiendo que esto podría furiosa a la castaña

—De acuerdo, tu ganas, les mandare una lechuza.— dijo volteando a ver los ojos del rubio, por precaución miraron a ambos lados, y asegurándose que nadie estaba cerca, comenzaron con su ritual número 101, para poder besarse, sonrieron triunfales cuando sus alientos se mezclaron esta vez si la lograrían, pero Merlín no lo permitió.

—Draco, Hermione. — dijo una voz nerviosa, lo de Pansy. Se separaron rápidamente al escucharla en ese estado

— ¿Qué sucede Parkinson?— dijo histéricamente Hermione

—Scor, viene con Emily. —dijo mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol

— ¡Y ESO QUE!— exclamaron ambos muy molestos

—Que no debe de saber que son pareja. — dijo dudando al verlos tan molestos. Pero como buena Slytherin se recupero pronto y añadió. — Son unos mal agradecidos, les quiero ayudar y me gritan, hagan lo que quieran. — finalizo mientras desaparecía

La pareja quiso agregar algo, pero era muy tarde. Suspiraron resignados, al parecer no tendrían oportunidad de besarse. Así que se sentaron debajo de un árbol para esperar al hijo del rubio.

* * *

No habían podido verse desde su último intento de beso, el rubio se encontraba cumpliendo los caprichos de su pequeño y la castaña estaba organizando una comida para ver a sus amigos.

Así que ese viernes, justo un día antes del cumpleaños del rubiecito, se reencontraron los Gry y la Raven. Ese fue una muy linda tarde donde los cuatro se pusieron a platicar de todo lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo sin verse, recordaron anécdotas y lloraron cuando la castaña les conto lo de su embarazo. Todo había sido casi perfecto para la castaña, lo único que hubiera mejorado todo seria tener a sus rubios, pero tenía que esperar y tratar de no parecer tan enamorada porque sus amigas la invadieran de preguntas.

—Herms. — Dijo Luna. — ¿Por qué andas muy distraída?

—Nada. — Pero antes de que le hicieran otra pregunta tocaron el timbre. — Voy.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, era su rubio. Pero nadie dijo nada, era como si se saludaran con la mirada, como si con su mirada demostraran lo mucho que se habían extrañado, era algo difícil de explicar pues al estar juntos se podían sentir felices. El rubio iba a besar a la castaña así sin palabras de por medio, ni nada. Pero antes de que se atreviera a acercarse a los labios de su novia unas voces los sacaron de su mundo, y del beso que ni siquiera inicio.

— ¡QUE HACE MALFOY AQUÍ!— grito histéricamente Harry, Ginny y Neville, Luna solo le sonrió.

—Pues, esto… bueno… no les comente que ahora es mi amigo. — dijo nerviosamente, si habían reaccionado así con tan solo verlo, como lo harían si se enteraban que era su novio.

—No, olvidaste mencionarlo. — dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar al rubio con odio.

—Herms, mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana. — y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue.

Lo que quedo de la tarde, la castaña estuvo diciéndoles que gracias a su hijo había cambiado, no había dado más detalles, no quería que se enteraran de toda la vida de su rubio. Luna no paraba de mirarla, y la castaña sospechaba que ella sabía más de lo que creían los demás. Olvidado el tema del rubio continuaron platicando hasta muy tarde y dándose abrazos de despedida y prometiéndose que se verían más seguido.

—Herms, no tienes de que preocuparte, guardare tu secreto. — dijo a modo de despedida la rubia.

—Gracias. — dijo abrazándola, confiaba en su amiga y sabía que no diría nada hasta que fuera necesario.

* * *

Era sábado a las 5pm, los Granger se terminaban de alistar para poder ir a la fiesta del pequeño Malfoy. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, después de decirle Scorpius que era pareja, saldrían a la fiesta tomados de la mano y tratando de no dar explicaciones a nadie, sus nervios eran porque iría la prensa mágica, al día siguiente aparecerían en los periódicos solo esperaba que sus amigos no lo leyeran, porque le esperarían tres cartas vociferadoras.

—Hija, ya vámonos. — dijo Jean Granger.

Decidieron irse caminando, no creían necesario usar el carro. En el camino la castaña no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior, se sentía más nerviosa que en un examen final, si alguien no le decía que se calmara seguro se pondría histérica.

**En la Mansión Malfoy**

La Mansión era un caos total, miles de elfos subían y bajaban decorando todo con globos, serpentinas, snitches, etc. Los dos rubios solo veían y si algo no les gustaba les ordenaban que lo cambiaran, el rubio había citado a la castaña y sus padres unos 30minutos antes, todo para que pudieran hablar con su hijo. Escucho el sonido de un timbre y sonrió, era Hermione con sus suegros.

—Scorpius, Mione y yo tenemos que decirte algo. — dijo el rubio a modo de preparar a su hijo.

El pequeño asintió y espero a que llegara la castaña.

—Ya le dijiste Draco. — dijo la Hermione, más que nada como afirmación.

—No, esperaba a que llegaras.

—Bien, que ocude. — dijo impaciente.

La castaña lo cargo y se coloco junto al rubio, para que quedaran los tres juntos.

—Pequeño, tu papi y yo. — Inicio la castaña

—Estamos saliendo, y no como amigos, si no como novios. — dijo Draco

El pequeño no reacciono por un par de minutos después, solo gritaba y abrazaba a ambos, se sentía muy feliz, por fin tenía a las dos personas que más quería juntos y para él solito. Los adultos solo reían por su reacción. Pero eso no les duro mucho porque la gente comenzó a llegar, todos preguntándose quién era la mujer que Draco no soltaba por nada del mundo.

**Más tarde en la casa de los Granger. [Mucho mas tarde]**

Había llegado hace unos minutos, y se encontraba exhausta, había sido una muy divertida fiesta, pero también muy cansada, había estado jugando con Scorpius y sus amiguitos.

Lo que se imagino era verdad, habían tomado muchas fotos de Draco con ella, esperaba que no la reconocieran pues se había alisado el cabello. Nunca habían mencionado su nombre, para evitar eso, pero también al haber tantas cámaras y personas a las que saludar no se habían podido besar, eso ya los desesperaba.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando un ruido la hiso caminar hacia la ventana.

—Castaña, vamos a dar un paseo. — dijo la sexy voz de Draco.

—Pe… pero, estoy cansada, y sabes que odio las escobas.

—Solo serán unos minutos, quiero hacer algo.

La castaña por respuesta se acerco a la ventana y haciendo muchos movimientos un poco peligrosos logro subirse a la escoba, abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

—Y bien Draco, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No puedo decirte aun, tenemos que ir un poco más lejos. — y moviendo la escoba comenzaron a volar, no fue mucho porque pronto llegaron arriba del parque donde se reencontraron.

—Hermione, me muero por besarte, y sé que tu también. – Comenzó— Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá. — dijo mientras bajaba un poco la altura, quería besarla arriba de la escoba.

Cuando llegaron al suelo se dieron un abrazo y se miraron a los ojos, era perfecto, había un hermoso cielo despejado y estrellado, y algunas luciérnagas volaban por el lugar, todo era romántico y perfecto, nadie los interrumpiría, pero nuevamente se equivocaron, detrás del árbol apareció una vuela pluma con una cámara y la estresante de Rita Skeater.

—Y dime Draco, esta señorita es la joven Hermione Granger, mejor amiga del niño que vivió y ex novia de Ron Weasley.

—Si, es ella. — dijo demasiado irritado.

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios?— siguió como si nada.

—Un mes y cinco días. — la castaña lo abrazo más fuerte, tratando de que no se desesperara.

— ¿Tienen planes de casarse?

—Rita, me gustaría responderte todas las preguntas, pero no es hora ni momento para hacerlas. Así que toma todas las fotos que quieras y haznos el favor de largarte.

Y cuando termino de decir eso, miro a los ojos a la castaña y el beso, así sin nada mas, sin acercamientos lentos ni nada, hubiera deseado que el momento fuera romántico, pero lo había intentado tantas veces que ya estaba arto. A pesar de la rudeza con la que la acerco, el beso fue lento y lleno de amor, de inmediato olvidaron que estaba la odiosa de Rita, no se dieron cuenta que salían miles de Flashes por la cámara mágica, no les importaba nada más que disfrutar ese ansiado beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la primera plana del profeta y muchas revistas de circulación mágica, tenían la foto de ambos jóvenes besándose, si, su primer beso salía en todos lados. Todas ponían su versión de cómo era su noviazgo, algunas decían que llevaban más de un año y que pronto se casarían, otras un poco menos exageradas decían que llevaban tres meses y que ya tenían planes para boda.

La verdad es que a la castaña no le importaba nada de lo que decían, ella se sentía muy feliz, había besado a su príncipe y más de una vez, sabía que todo sería perfecto y que cuando llegaran los vociferadores de sus amigos podría soportarlo.

Se sorprendió que solo le llegaran cartas de sus cuatro amigos, Luna le pedía que diera una entrevista al Quiosquillo, Harry y Neville le ponían que si algo malo le hacía lo meterían a Azkaban y Ginny lo dijo que tenía que comprarle muchos dulces para que la perdonara.

Pero una quinta carta la tomo por sorpresa.

**

* * *

**

**Hola! Finalmente edite el último que me faltaba.**

**Gracias por su apoyo! ^_^**

**A[l]ej[a]n[d]r[a]**


	5. El tiempo pasa tan rapido

_**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**_

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Era de la tonta e inútil de Rita, pidiéndole disculpas por haber interrumpido en la madrugada y también para pedirle una entrevista de exclusiva, por supuesto que no se la daría, ni aunque le pagaran un millón de galeones, no quería ni pensar en las mentiras que escribiría, bufo molesta y rompiendo el pedazo de pergamino comenzó a escribirle una carta a Draco y a Luna, al primero para preguntarle a qué hora se verían y a su amiga diciéndole que cuando quisiera ambos estarían encantados de conceder una entrevista.

**En la Mansión de los Malfoy**

Draco también tenia correo de mas esta mañana, cartas de admiradoras furiosas porque ya no era el soltero codiciado, eso podría considerarse como mentira pues hasta que no hubiera boda seguía siendo algo así como libre, cartas de los amigos de la castaña exigiéndole que la cuidara, una carta de Luna, que como escribió en la carta a Hermione, que le pedía una entrevista, y el resto de las cartas eran de mas editoriales pidiéndole una entrevista.

—Vaya, al parecer nuestra relación es la noticia de la década. —dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué relación papi?—pregunto el pequeño Scorpius desde la puerta, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Pues la relación que tengo con Hermione.

—Ah, oye, ¿Y cuándo se van a casad?—definitivamente ese niño no tenía ni pisca de tonto.

—Oye, no crees que vayas muy rápido, apenas llevamos un mes como novios y tú ya quieres boda.

—Si, es que quiedo que Mione sea mi mami y me den muchos hedmanitos. —Draco sonrió cuando dijo la palabra mami, pero también se preocupo, sabía que él no tenía que decirle esto, pero tampoco se lo podrían ocultar por mucho tiempo.

—A mi también me gustaría que se volviera en tu mami, pero respecto a los hermanitos, creo que sería mejor que hablaras con ella.—y antes de que el pequeño rubio dijera algo mas, una lechuza gris comenzó a picotear la ventana.

—Cadta de Mione. —Grito Scor mientras corría a abrir la ventana.-¿Qué dice?

_**Buenos días Draco, sabes hoy amanecí con una terrible sonrisa en los labios, que aun no desaparece, pero también con 5 cartas, aunque me imagino que a ti te llegaron muchas más, jajá.**_

_**Bueno mi nota tiene dos motivos, el primero saludar a la persona responsable de mi traumante sonrisa y el otro para exigirte que nos veamos hoy, jajaja, te extraño horrores, igual que a Scor, respóndeme rápido.**_

Te Quiere Hermione.

—Mione te quiede mucho, podque me olvido. —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa triste.

—Oye, no creo que te haya olvidado, igual y no imagino que estarías despierto, sabes más que nadie que Hermione te adora, pero corre a vestirte que vamos a salir con tu futura mami. —a Draco le comenzaba a gustar mas la idea de casarse con la castaña, y aunque solo llevaban un mes sentía que era la indicada para él, y esperaba que ella pensara lo mismo.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_**Castaña difícil de besar, buenos días a ti también, me gustaría informarte que tu también eres la responsable de una terrible sonrisa que va dejar traumado a mi hijo, jajá.**_

_**Seré rápido, nos encantaría verte, vamos a pasar por ti en 30minutos vamos a visitar el acuario, y después tendremos una seria platica acerca de tu amiga Lovegood.**_

_**Te extraña Draco**_

_**

* * *

**_

La tarde había sido perfecta, y bueno lo eran para los tres siempre que estaban juntos, después del acuario habían ido por un helado y ahora todos estaban de regreso en la Mansión Malfoy, para que cierto niño de tres años se fuera a dormir.

—Vamos hijo, ya vete a dormir. —dijo Draco

—No, quiedo que Mione se quede conmigo hasta que me duedma.

—No discutiremos esto jovencito, el trato era que Hermione te diera el beso de las buenas noches y eso ya te lo dio, así que a la cama y sin discutir.

—Mione, ¿te quedas hasta que me quede dodmido?—pregunto el pequeño ignorando a su padre.

—Si. —dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Draco bufara, en verdad su hijo era tan parecido a él, conseguían lo que querían.

—Pero date prisa Hermione, tu amiga llegara a las 10pm, recuerda que tu pediste que la entrevista fuera hoy, justo el día que salió la noticia de que somos pareja.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras una pequeña manita la jalaba a su cuarto, Draco se quedo en la sala, la esperaría, no quería interrumpir el momento que compartirían su hijo y su novia.

"_Es perfecta, hace que nos olvidemos de todo lo que sufrimos, nos da nuevos motivos para seguir viviendo. Solo espero que ella nos quiera como nosotros la queremos en estos momentos"_—pensaba el rubio.

**En el cuarto de Scorpius.**

—Mione, gacias pod quedadte conmigo, siempe soñé con edsto, mi veddadeda mami nunca se quedo así conmigo. —dijo el pequeño que se encontraba acostado y cobijado.

— ¿Por qué dices tú verdadera mami?—pregunto curiosa.

—Pues, me gustadia que tú te volviedas mi mami, y papi también quiede eso.

—Bueno, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, así que todavía no pensemos en boda ni nada parecido.

—Mione, pometeme que nunca me dejadas como lo hizo mi mami Adstodia. —decia mientras un bostezo aparecía, indicando que ya se dormiría.

—Te lo prometo, nunca los abandonaré.

—Gacias, además quiedo que me den hedmanitos. —y con esta última frase entre bostezos se quedo profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de la castaña se habían llenado de lagrimas, quizás podría ser su madre, pero nunca podría darles hermanitos.

Con la tristeza inundando sus pensamientos comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar con Draco, tenía que hablar con Scorpius acerca de los hermanitos, pero tal vez era muy pronto, a pesar de que quería demasiado a Draco todavía era muy pronto para el matrimonio. Comenzó a sonreír, no quería que Draco se enterara del motivo de su tristeza.

—Eso fue rápido. —dijo Draco cuando escucho los pasos de su novia por las escaleras.

—Se encontraba exhausto. —dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así sin hablar más se encerraron en su burbuja, donde nadie más existía, solo ellos dos y el profundo amor que se tenían, en ocasiones se comenzaban a dar pequeños besos y abrazarse de una forma tan tierna y dulce que cualquier persona que los viera lo más seguro es que les fuera a dar diabetes, en verdad estos dos derramaban amor y miel.

Y hasta habían olvidado que hoy Luna los entrevistaría, un puf los hizo salir de su burbuja.

—Amo Malfoy, la señorita Lovegood ha llegado, ¿la hago pasar?—pregunto un elfo.

—Si. —y sin más el elfo desapareció y un par de minutos después apareció la rubia con una libreta y pluma.

—Hola, espero no haber interrumpido nada. —conmenzo con su voz soñadora. —Muchas gracias por concederme esta entrevista, de verdad.

—No es nada Luna, creo que tú eres la única que en verdad dirá la verdad sobre nuestra relación. —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, si no les importa me gustaría comenzar ya, para que se queden solos.

—Cuando quieras Lovegood.

—Me gustaría que me llames Luna, después de todo están llenos de Geptusions y como todos saben estos solo aparecen cuando dos personas están hechas a una para la otra. —la pareja solo sonrió y la entrevista comenzó.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que dieron la entrevista, esta mañana llegaría su ejemplar del Quiosquillo, sabia de sobra que las fotos seria hermosas y perfectas pues al día siguiente de la entrevista habían ido a un hermoso prado a tomarse fotos, la gran mayoría eran de ella y Draco, pero había un par en las que salían con Scorpius, como las fotos las habían sacado con una cámara digital muggle podían ver de inmediato como salían las fotos y a decir verdad todas habían sido preciosas.

Una lechuza negra llego con su ejemplar, con nervios y curiosidad le quito la revista a la pobre ave, en la portada estaban los dos con una nota de pagina que se leía **"La pareja del año, prejuicios fuera"**

Su emoción creció más y pasando las paginas torpemente llego donde se encontraba la entrevista.

"**Queridos lectores, esta vez les traigo una historia que les encantara, sobre todo a las personas que nos encanta el romance.**

**Llegue puntual a la majestuosa Mansión Malfoy, y desde el inicio la joven pareja fue muy amable conmigo, ofreciéndome cosas de beber o comer, la verdad no acepte nada, quería darme prisa, ellos se merecían sus espacio y al parecer yo interrumpía.**

**Como toda historia de amor tiene un inicio, aunque el de ellos no fue tan romántico como nos gustaría:**

"_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se conocieron en Hogwarts cuando apenas tenían 11 años en el expreso de Hogwarts, desde un inicio apareció una especie de conexión entre ellos, claro que no lo notaron pues eran muy jóvenes para saber que era, pero tan pronto como apareció esa atracción tuvo que desaparecer pues Hermione se quedo en la casa de los valientes leones, mientras que Draco en donde habitaban las astutas serpientes, las casas que se encontraban en una guerra constante._

_El tiempo pasaba en el castillo y su amor se volvía mas difícil, si quiera de comenzar, había muchas cosas que lo prohibían como la sangre de Hermione, ella es impura y todos sabemos que ellos los odian a morir, también que era amiga de Harry y Ron, así que con insultos de parte de los dos fue naciendo un odio, que muy en el fondo escondía el amor que se tenían._

_Termino el sexto año y ellos seguían odiándose, sin darse cuenta de que se querían, pues ambos pensaban que se encontraban enamorados de Ron y Astoria, que gran error de sus torpes mentes. Ese verano fue muy difícil para los dos, con motivos diferentes, pero igual difícil. El ultimo año iniciaba para los dos, pero esta vez Hermione no llego, junto con sus amigos se había unido a la búsqueda de las partes restantes del alma de Voldemort, Draco ese año asistió pero parecía que no era así, pues constantemente lo sacaban de ese majestuoso castillo que ambos llamaron hogar._

_Hermione seguía con su búsqueda, pero desafortunadamente fueron capturados, unos carroñeros la llevaron, junto con sus amigos, con Bellatrix, Draco se encontraba con su tía y sus padres esa noche, Bellatrix le pregunto a Draco mas de una vez si conocía a Hermione, y el mas de una vez se atrevió a negarlo, el motivo es desconocido para el mismo Draco, pero nosotros nos podemos atrever a decir que el motivo era que su corazón le exigía proteger a la persona de la que se enamoro desde niño._

_Termino la guerra y sus caminos se separaron, pues aunque regresaron los dos al castillo se ignoraban, cada uno comenzó su vida con las personas incorrectas, ocasionando daño y mucho dolor, pero una tarde los padres de Hermione la obligaron a salir, había perdido esperanzas de todo, resignada lo hizo, sin imaginarse lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. Mientras que la destrozada y pequeña familia Malfoy había salido ese día, a un parque muy cercano a la Mansión, el pequeño desapareció unos minutos de la vista de su padre, Draco al no verlo inspecciono el lugar y lo encontró, junto a una mujer de cabellos castaños que se le hacía tan familiar, pero no recordaba bien de donde, caminando rápido se acerco a su hijo y descubrió que era Granger, su compañera y enemiga de la escuela, comenzaron una amena platica, o algo parecido, y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse, el pequeño rubio le pidió a Hermione que se volvieran a ver._

_Y así fue como inicio su amistad, olvidando el pasado y solo viendo al futuro, compartiendo historias que de alguna forma los unieron mas, les parecerá muy rápido a muchos, pero para los que somos cursis de corazón no lo es, en su primera cita juntos justo al momento de despedirse Draco le pidió a la castaña que fuera su novia, ella al principio dudo, era muy rápido, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto, eso fue hace un mes y una semana para ser exacta, lo increíble de su relación es que al principio fue oculta para Scorpius, pues si no funcionaba no querían que el pequeño se ilusionara, también lo increíble es que nunca se besaron en ese mes, ganas claro que tenían, pero siempre ocurría algo que lo evitaba, pero el día de la fiesta de Scorpius en la madrugada, Draco llego a la ventana de su novia y le pidió que escaparan un momento, el quería besarla y no pensaba esperar más._

_Llevándosela al parque donde se reencontraron y a unos metros del suelo, intentaron besarse, pero Rita los interrumpió y Draco molesto le exigió que se fuera, si quería tomar fotos que las tomara pero que en ese momento la besaría y lo hiso, logrando que el mundo mágico se llenara de curiosidad al verlos juntos."_

**Como leen, llevan muy poco tiempo juntos, aunque no parece por las bellas fotos que logramos tomar, espero que les haya gustado el relato que les escribí, prometiéndoles cualquier nueva noticia sobre la pareja, ya que me dieron el honor de ser su medio oficial."**

La castaña lo termino de leer con una sonrisa, en verdad su amiga tenía talento para relatar la historia, sin recurrir a todo la información que le habían dado, era algo realmente increíble.

* * *

El tiempo seguía su curso y la relación Hermione-Draco se encontraba en lo mejor ya llevaban 6 meses juntos, y ambos sabían que lo suyo si era amor de verdad, ambos sabían que su relación la tendrían que llevar a un siguiente paso, y ese paso lo daría Draco.

—Hermione, antes de llevarte a nuestra cita, necesito que te tapes los ojos. —dijo mientras le extendía una venda.

La castaña se la puso nerviosa, y continuaron caminando por el campo en el que se encontraban.

—Ahora quiero que subas los escalones. —dijo la voz de Draco.

Con miedo al no ver que hacia fue subiendo uno a uno los escalones, cuando ya no sintió mas escalones se paro, y solo se percato de un par de manos que la cargo y la llevo a un lugar seguro, o por lo menos es lo que le pareció a la castaña, el único "ruido" que había en ese lugar era el de las aves y pequeños bichos que había en el bosque.

—Herms. —dijo la voz de Draco rompiendo con la tranquilidad del lugar. —No quiero que te quites la venda de los ojos todavía, solo espera unos minutos. —Y diciendo esto el rubio la abrazo.

Hermione se moría por saber que era lo que tanto ocultaba el blondo pero promesas eran promesas y ella siempre las cumplía, no supo si pasaron horas, minutos o solo segundos, lo único que noto fueron las manos de Draco quitándole la venda, al principio no podía distinguir bien las cosas, pero bastaron unos segundos para que pudiera observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Draco estaba frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—Draco es hermoso. —dijo finalmente.

—Me alegro que te guste, sabes fue muy difícil encontrar un lugar para tener una cita, teniendo en cuenta que ya te he llevado a varios lugares.

—Créeme que no tuviste que haber exagerado, un viaje en globo es demasiado. —dijo mientras observaba el paisaje que le proporcionaba estar en ese lugar.

—Bueno, no quiero que te aburras así que iré al grano. —Hermione asintió, presentía que pasaría en este momento. —Solo cierra los ojos unos segundos. —y lo hizo, se moría de ganas por saber que ocurría, pero sabía que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Draco guio a Hermione a un borde de la canasta del globo, y estando a sus espaldas comenzó los movimientos con su varita, provocando que las nubes se movieran. —Listo, ya puedes mirar.

La castaña tomando un poco de aire abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando a su vista un hermoso letrero formado de nubes.

"_**Hermione Jane Granger, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"**_

La castaña pestañeo varias veces sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas comenzó a voltear lentamente y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar por sus ojos cuando vio a Draco arrodillado y sosteniendo una cajita cerrada.

—Hermione, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo. La verdad no sé que me hiciste, y no creo que me importe mucho, pues lo único que sé es que te quiero más que mi vida y que estos seis meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi corta existencia, sin ti no podría sentir este amor tan lindo, me volviste todo un cursi y sé que no te lo he dicho las veces que te lo mereces pero TE AMO y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie.—y finalizando su pequeño discurso abrió la pequeña caja que había permanecido cerrada, al abrirla se pudo ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas esmeraldas, a simple vista parecía muy sencillo, y de cierta forma lo era, pero lo que lo hacía perfecto era que si se lo colocabas a la persona que de verdad amaras y ella te correspondía el anillo se quedaría en el dedo y no se podría quitar hasta que ella muriera o dejara de amar a la persona que le dio el anillo, una hermosa reliquia Malfoy.

—Claro Draco, acepto casarme contigo. —dijo mientras extendía su mano izquierda para que le colocara dicho anillo en el dedo corazón. —Gracias, por hacerme tan feliz. —y diciendo esto se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso donde se demostraban el profundo amir que se tienen.

* * *

Apenas había pasado un mes desde la proposición de matrimonio, la boda se efectuaría unos cinco meses después, no tenían prisa y siendo tan perfeccionistas los dos saldría perfecto, pero esa tarde la castaña y Draco hablarían muy seriamente con Scorpius, hablarían acerca de los hermanitos que nunca podría tener.

—Draco no se si podre.

—Claro que podrás, si en algún momento no puedes continuar solo aprieta mas fuerte mi mano, sabes que nunca te dejare de apoyar. —Unos minutos después bajo Scorpius.

— ¿Pada que me quieden?—pregunto con una sonrisa, que se le borro tan pronto vio a su padre y a Hermione.

—Siéntate Scor, hay algo que Hermione tiene que decirte y pase lo que pase tienes que apoyarla porque los dos la queremos mucho y no queremos que nos interrumpas, porque lo que te dirá es muy fuerte e incluso un poco difícil de que entiendas.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?—el pequeño solo asintió. —Bueno, ese día estaba llorando porque seguía muy triste, unos días atrás había perdido toda razón para vivir. Quizás todavía no sepas esto, pero antes de habernos encontrado yo tenía novio, y pensé que lo amaba, llevábamos varios años juntos y todavía no queríamos casarnos, creíamos que era muy pronto, una tarde lo vi con otra persona, me había engañado y eso me dejo destrozada, no Salí por varios días, pero cierta mañana, me di cuenta de que tenia mareos y demás, corrí por una prueba de embarazo y lo comprobé, estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo o hija y seria solo mío.

Todo iba perfecto, mi bebe seguía creciendo en mi interior. Apenas tenía siete meses cuando todo ocurrió, era de noche y un fuerte dolor en mi estomago me asusto, levante las cobijas cuando vi todas mis sabanas llenas de sangre, grite y mis padres llamaron a una ambulancia, desafortunadamente ya nada se podía hacer, perdí a mi bebe y la oportunidad de ser mamá algún día.

Por eso ese día lloraba, todavía no podía asimilar nada, y todavía me duele, pero ustedes logran que me olvide de ello, por eso no podre darte un hermanito, créeme que me gustaría dártelo, tener un pequeño o pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, con la inteligencia de los dos, pero no puedo, de verdad lo siento. —finalizo, conforme seguía contando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, quería evitarlo pero no podía, seguía doliéndole todo lo ocurrido.

Scorpius no se atrevió a hablar, solamente corrió a abrazar a Hermione, abrazarla y apoyarla tal como había dicho su padre.

—Mione, no impodta, mejod pada mi, sede hijo único. —dijo lo que provoco risas de la castaña.

—Gracias pequeño, sabía que me entenderías.

Y siguieron abrazándola los dos rubios, haciéndole entender que la apoyarían ante todo.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para ellos, que no parecía que ya habían pasado cinco meses, hoy era el gran día, hoy se casarían con las personas que de verdad amaban, todo sería más perfecto de ahora en adelante, nada arruinaría su día.

—Herms, date prisa, llegaremos tarde. — Decía Pansy del otro lado de la puerta.

—El novio siempre tiene que esperar. —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se podía ver a una castaña con un peinado sencillo pero lindo y su blanco vestido.

—Te ves perfecta y hermosa, Draco se desmayara. —bromeo la pelirroja.

—No lo hará, los Vhujdemntos no lo permitirán. —dijo Luna.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar que si no llegaremos muy tarde —dijo la señora Granger.

**Mientras en otro lugar muy cercano a la iglesia.**

—Espero que tu plan funcione, sabes que no quiero quedar como un tonto frente a tantas personas. —dijo una voz masculina.

—No te preocupes seguro esto va a funcionar, después de todo es muy pronto…

**

* * *

**

**Bellas Dramioneras, tal como se los prometí, les dejo el ultimo capitulo.**

**Como vieron la carta no resulto de Ron, haahha, estuve tentada a escribir que la carta era del pelirrojo, pero no me atreví la historia se alargaría mucho y no quería eso.**

**Aunque estén atentas a mi próxima actualización, que será la del epilogo, o verdadero final, va a estar muy gracioso, haahha, esto será antes del 2 de enero del 2011, quizás mañana o hoy en la tarde, no lo sé, todo depende de mi imaginación.**

**Si no has leído "Otra historia bajo el muérdago", ¿Qué esperan?, es mi regalo de Navidad para todas ustedes.**

**Bueno, me voy, esperando que les guste este capítulo tan cursi y dulce que me provoco un par de caries, haahha.**

**SOBORNO! [Por cada coment que dejen, esta noche soñaran con un día de campo con dos rubios de ojos grises. xD [soborno! Hehehe, ok no me voy]]**

**Los quiere**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


	6. Nuestra boda

**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**

**_NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]_**

**_AVISO: Este capii, creo que me quedo muy dulce, demasiado, pero es una boda y asi tenia que ser._**

**_

* * *

_**

_El tiempo pasaba tan rápido para ellos, que no parecía que ya habían pasado cinco meses, hoy era el gran día, hoy se casarían con las personas que de verdad amaban, todo sería más perfecto de ahora en adelante, nada arruinaría su día._

_—Herms, date prisa, llegaremos tarde. — Decía Pansy del otro lado de la puerta._

_—El novio siempre tiene que esperar. —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se podía ver a una castaña con un peinado sencillo pero lindo y su blanco vestido._

_—Te ves perfecta y hermosa, Draco se desmayara. —bromeo la pelirroja._

_—No lo hará, los Vhujdemntos no lo permitirán. —dijo Luna._

_—Bueno, ya basta de hablar que si no llegaremos muy tarde —dijo la señora Granger._

**_Mientras en otro lugar muy cercano a la iglesia._**

_—Espero que tu plan funcione, sabes que no quiero quedar como un tonto frente a tantas personas. —dijo una voz masculina._

—No te preocupes seguro esto va a funcionar, después de todo es muy pronto para que nos hayan olvidado nuestras antiguas parejas.—dijo con una sonrisa burlona Astoria.—Espero que no hayas olvidado tu parte del plan.

—No creo que eso fuera posible, llevas repitiéndomelo 3 semanas, creo que hasta ya sueño con eso. —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Solo me aseguro. —Dijo mientras miraba su reloj. —Creo que es hora de que cumplas la primera fase, si no funciona, de cualquier manera yo estaré en la iglesia. —y sin decir mas salió del lugar.

**En casa de la castaña.**

—Madre, ¿Por qué tengo que llegar sola a la iglesia?—dijo mientras veía a sus amigas subir a un carro y miraba la limosina.

—Para que no te pongamos más nerviosas, sabes cómo somos todas. —La señora Granger abrazo a su hija y añadió. —Te esperamos en la iglesia. —finalizando esto su madre se subió al carro y este se fue.

De inmediato el chofer le abrió la puerta y se subió, muriéndose de nervios, hubiera sido más fácil si su madre se encontrara con ella. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando una voz hablo...

— ¿Me extrañaste?—dijo Ron.

—Tu. —Dijo sin salir de su asombro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto de inmediato, en verdad que hacia esa persona en el día que debería ser el más feliz de su vida.

—Hacer que termines con esta farsa. —dijo como si nada.

— ¿Qué farsa?, ¿De qué me hablas?

—De que estoy seguro que tu boda con el estúpido de Malfoy es puro juego, que se que lo estas usando para quedarte con su dinero, que lo estas usando para olvidarme. —hablo furioso el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ronald!—grito histéricamente. — ¿Qué lo estoy usando para olvidarte?, jajá no me hagas reír, desde el momento en el que te encontré con la estúpida esa, desde ese día me prometí olvidarte por el bien de los dos…—se cayó de repente, rogándole a Merlín que no haya escuchado eso.

— ¿Los dos?, de que hablas Hermione.

La castaña no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, había cometido un error, una parte de ella quería decirle lo que ocurrió, pero la otra no, afortunadamente hablo la voz de la razón.

—De que cuando me dejaste, o te deje, algunos días después me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, que tendría un bebe. —dijo sonriendo tristemente. —Ron, tuve los mejores siete meses de mi vida, todo volvía a tener sentido para mi, pues no lo negare, en verdad me dolió dejarte. Aunque una noche algo ocurrió y perdí al bebe, créeme no quiero decir más al respecto. —sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero las contuvo no podía llorar.

—Mira Ron, créeme que no puedo estar jugando, en verdad amo a Draco, el me ayudo a olvidar por unos momentos mi dolor, pues no lo negare aun me pongo triste al pensar en mi perdida. Pero desde el día en que nos reencontramos y comenzamos a salir me di cuenta que todo podría tener sentido nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo fue su encuentro?—dijo tristemente al enterarse por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Hermione odio el hecho de que la iglesia estuviera tan lejos, pero tal vez si le contaba todo el podría dejarla ir. Y tomando aire comenzó a relatarle todo, quizás sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver la cara de dolor que ponía.

Cuando finalizo de contarle todo una enorme sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

—Vaya Hermione, creo que de verdad lo quieres. —dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Si, el en verdad me hace feliz.

—Entonces creo que puedo dejarte ir, pues estoy seguro que él te cuidara, solo que antes de que te bajes...— ¿Bajarse?, en realidad no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado. —me gustaría que me perdonaras por haberte hecho daño, tu siempre fuiste tan linda conmigo y yo… yo lo arruine todo.

—Si Ron. —Dijo de inmediato, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. —creo que después de todo puedo perdonarte, solo te pido que aunque te perdone me des tiempo, para siquiera volver a pensar en ser amigos. —y dándole un abrazo se bajo de la limosina.

Todos estaban nerviosos, pues al parecer la limosina había tardado en llegar.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Luna cuando salió de la limosina.

—Si.

—Me alegro, en fin si no entramos pronto Draco comenzara a lanzar maldiciones por todos lados, sin importarle que estén muggles. —dijo Pansy provocando una risa de todas las mujeres.

La iglesia, más bien era una capilla, pues era muy pequeña, pero hermosa a la vez. Alrededor había un jardín perfectamente cuidado, lleno de flores y varios árboles, la habían escogido por eso, por lo hermosamente perfecta que era, tal y como su amor.

Llegaron a las puertas que en esos momentos ya estaban cerradas, el novio aun no podía verla, todas sus amigas se formaron delante de ella, para que iniciara la marcha, solo tres damas y tres padrinos, sin ninguna niña que lanzara flores, solo el pequeño Scorpius que tendría los anillos, pero él estaba adentro de la iglesia con su padre, muriéndose de nervios al no ver llegar a su novia.

—Lista. —le pregunto su padre que estaba agarrándola del brazo.

—Lista.

Y con esa palabra las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a los padrinos y damas, la típica marcha nupcial se escuchaba, todos mirando a las damas, esperando a que entrara la novia.

Cuando la última pareja había dado unos diez pasos finalmente Hermione entro, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, por lo hermosa que se veía, pues aunque había escogido un vestido de lo más sencillo, lo lucia como si fuera un exclusivo vestido de novia.

Al momento en el que Draco miro a Hermione, sintió su corazón latir más y más fuerte, siempre estaba hermosa, pero ese día se veía perfecta. A Hermione le paso algo similar cuando vio a su novio, sintiendo miles de mariposas en el estomago, sintiendo que sus manos sudaban sin control. Justo en el momento que se miraron ninguno tuvo ojos para nadie más, justo en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron dejo de importarles lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Draco. —Dijo el señor Granger, rompiendo con el momento que compartían. —Te entrego a mi hija, así que espero que la cuides como a tu vida.

—Descuide, ella ya es mi vida. —dijo al momento en que tomaba su mano y avanzaban un poco, para colocarse justo en frente del padre.

—Amados hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para…. —esas fueron las únicas palabras que escucharon del padre, pues nuevamente se fundieron en su propia burbuja, donde no existía el tiempo, donde eran inmensamente felices.

_—Te ves hermosa. —_murmuro Draco, solo para que ella lo escuchara.

_—Tú estas más guapo de lo normal._

_—Eso es imposible, pero como tú lo dices lo estoy. —_tuvieron que contener la risa.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se siguieron viendo a los ojos, donde nunca se soltaron las manos, pero desgraciadamente los volvieron a interrumpir.

—Sus votos. —dijo el padre. —Hermione.

—Draco, nunca imagine que el día que nos reencontramos, iniciaría una nueva vida para mi, nunca en mi loca cabeza me imagine que te terminaría amando con tanta fuerza, que si un día trataran de separarnos probablemente muera de dolor. Gracias a ti y a Scorpius volví a tener sueños e ilusiones, volví a sonreír, comprendí que podía vivir después de lo que me ocurrió. Descubrí que existen los príncipes, que en vez de ser en un principio sapos, primero son hurones oxigenados, descubrí que las personas cambian, descubrí que el amor de los cuentos en verdad existen. Draco te juro que te voy a cuidar, amar, proteger y demás hasta el fin de mis tiempos. —finalizo Hermione.

—Draco.

—Hermione, creo que yo tampoco imagine que podría enamorarme de ti de esta manera en que lo hago. Definitivamente nunca me imagine que me volvería un tonto romántico, buscando la manera de impresionarte en cada cita. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por aceptarnos a Scorpius y a mí, sobre todo gracias por haberme permitido entrar en tu vida, aunque al principio fue solo como tu medio de desahogo, gracias por haber olvidado lo que ocurrió en la escuela. De verdad sin ti, creo que también moriría, pues te volviste mi razón de salir adelante con mi hijo. Gracias por querer a mi hijo tanto, así que yo también prometo quererte, cuidarte amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que el destino nos quite la vida. —finalizo Draco

—Si alguien conoce de alguno motivo para separar a esta pareja, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. —dijo el padre.

—Yo. —dijo Astoria, mientras se paraba del asiento, provocando que todos los ojos fueran hacia ella. —Draco no puede casarse con esa. —camino con paso firme y su boba sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Draco con notable rabia en la voz.

—Impedir este estúpido juego, impidiendo que cometas el error de tu vida y volviendo con nuestro hijo, después de todo se qué extraña a su mami, ¿Verdad pequeño?—dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

—Yo no cometeré ningún error, y aléjate de Scorpius. —ahora si estaba furioso.

—No, es también mi hijo, y sé que él me quiere. —Dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de su hijo. — ¿Verdad que extrañaste a mami?

—No. —respondió corriendo hacia Hermione. —No te quiero, me dejaste y nunca me quisiste. —dijo mientras sus ojitos grises se llenaban de lagrimas.

—Ves lo que provocaste Granger, pusiste a mi hijo en mi contra. —dijo mientras fingía llorar. —Eres una…—no continuo pues saco su varita, apuntando directamente a la castaña. —Tú no me vas a quitar lo que es mío.

La castaña se asusto, no llevaba su varia, la tenia Pansy, pues tener la varita en una ceremonia donde había muggles no era muy recomendado.

—No toques a Mione. —dijo Scorpius mientras miraba a su madre furioso, ninguna persona lastimaría a la persona que lo quiere igual que su padre.

La rubia comenzó a reír por la actitud de su hijo, aunque unos segundos después dejo de hacerlo pues sintió algo que caminaba por su cabeza. Era una araña, no muy grande, pero era mágica y esta comenzó a lanzar un líquido negro que hacía que su cabello comenzara a caerse, el pequeño comenzó a reír y Astoria corrió hasta la salida.

—Buen día para que tu magia saliera. —dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

La ceremonia se vio interrumpida, pues llegaron varias personas a desmemorisar a los muggles, tardaron cerca de 15 minutos, pero cuando todos se fueron pudo continuar la ceremonia.

—Si nadie se opone a este matrimonio, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa. —en ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Draco la beso sin importarle la gente, desde ese momento seria su esposa, seria suya y de nadie más.

—¿Como se encuentra señora Malfoy?—pregunto Draco después de que la fiesta termino.

—Muy feliz, gracias Draco. —dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Mami, no puedo dodmid. —dijo una voz que provenía de las escaleras, la castaña no pudo decir nada, pues la palabra mami se quedo en su cabeza, nunca imagino que Scorpius le diría tan rápido de esa forma, no es que estuviera mal, pero solo no se lo esperaba.

—Hijo, no creo que este bien que le digas de esa forma a Hermione, es muy pronto. —dijo Draco al ver a su esposa.

—No, está bien, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa pequeño, ven siéntate con nosotros, igual y te quedas dormido. —dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas al sillón donde se encontraban.

La feliz pareja siguió platicando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que quedaron dormidos junto al pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente, todas las revistar y periódicos del mundo mágico, hablaban de la boda de los Malfoy, también hablaban de porque no se habían ido de luna de miel, y claro de la visita de la ex esposa de Draco.

La joven pareja, simplemente ignoro todos esos comentarios, y disfrutaron del resto de su mañana con su pequeño hijo.

—Draco, ¿Cuándo nos iremos de Luna de Miel?

—En una semana, me gustaría despistar a la prensa, no me gustaría que en nuestro viaje estuviera la odiosa prensa. Quiero un viaje en donde estemos los dos sin ninguna interrupción.

—¿Los dos?, ¿Y Scorpius?—pregunto.

—Lo cuidaran tus padres, el ya lo sabe, le prometí que en dos meses nos iríamos los tres como familia.

Y dándose un tierno beso, salieron al jardín, donde Scorpius se encontraba, jugarían el resto del día, disfrutando del inicio de su nueva vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No me odien, PERDON, se que prometí capi desde hace meses, pero me ocurrieron tantas cosas, en verdad la siento…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el fin de mi primera historia, estoy muy triste por ello, pero en fin, espero que este capi no haya quedado muy raro, espero subir pronto el Epilogo.**

**Los quiero y gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia.**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


	7. Finalmente una familia Perfecta

_**Dislcaimer: No fui a la premiere de HP7p1, no me aplaudieron cuando llegue, así que deben concluir que no soy JKR, ella es la autora de todo lo maravilloso. Yo no recibo nada con escribir mi historia.**_

_**NUEVO AVISO: Es un Dramione OoC. Lo aclaro para no tener futuros problemas ^_^ [Se podría decir que demasiado OoC]**_

* * *

**Tres años Después.**

La joven pareja el día de hoy celebrarían tres años de casados, tres años de ser felices con sus nuevas vidas y ambos contando con 25 años de edad y con su pequeño de ahora seis años, estaban a punto de ir nuevamente a San Mungo, desde hacía dos años la pareja había estado buscando la forma de tener hijos, fácilmente podrían adoptar, pero ellos querían tener a alguien que tuviera lo mejor de ambos. Quizás los rizos de la castaña, pero los ojos de Draco y su melena rubia.

Estaba más que claro que la castaña no podría sentir la maternidad, pero con la magia existían algunos métodos, por medio de un conjuro habían sacado el ADN de ambos y ahora una bruja que había "rentado su vientre" tenia al primer Malfoy-Granger.

—Mami y si es una niña, ¿cómo se llamara?—pregunto el pequeño que estaba tomando la mano de ambos jóvenes.

—Me gusta Danielle, pero a tu papi le gusta Angela.

—Entonces lo mejor será que pongan los nombres en un papelito y yo saque uno. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Scorpius, todavía no sabemos que será. —dijo con una sonrisa Draco.

—Bueno yo estoy seguro que será una niña y como hermano mayor no dejare que ningún Slytherin se le acerque, porque como será la más consentida será de esa casa al igual que yo. —Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y el rubio sonrió sintiéndose más orgulloso.

La familia continúo discutiendo algunos nombres más para niñas y sin darse cuenta llegaron a San Mungo, la joven ya estaba esperándolos y los cuatro se dirigieron al consultorio de la MediMaga.

—Señorita Caroline, por favor acuéstese. —dijo la bruja y de inmediato Caroline obedeció. —Bueno al parecer ambos están bien. — comenzó mientras movía su varita por la barriga de 6 meses.—Y me da gusto informarles que tendrán a dos hermosos niños.—Tanto la familia como la bruja se sorprendieron, no tendrían a un bebé, serian dos y ambos niños, al parecer la castaña estaría muy consentida cuando los niños fueran grandes.—Felicidades familia Malfoy.

**4 meses más tarde.**

_Después de un mes de disfrutar a sus gemelos en total privacidad, la familia Malfoy-Granger finalmente nos abrió las puertas de su casa para poder entrevistarlos y preguntarles todo acerca de su nueva paternidad. Bueno lo único que no logramos sacarles fueron los nombres de los padrinos, al parecer eso seguirá permaneciendo en secreto hasta que se realice el bautizo, al igual que los nombres de los pequeños._

_Recuerden que la entrevista es una exclusiva que les traigo yo su divertida Luna-Lunática, editora del Quiosquillo, así que ya basta de tantas palabras y les daré el resumen de lo que fue una maravillosa tarde con una fantástica familia._

_Al llegar me recibió la pareja con los gemelos en brazos, aun son muy pequeños pero se nota que serán la viva imagen de su padre, bueno a excepción de su cabello que desde su nacimiento ha permanecido de un color rubio castaño. De inmediato me condujeron al jardín y comenzamos nuestra plática entre risas y algunos cambios de pañales._

_La familia me informo que ha disfrutado demasiado eso de ser padres, y que a pesar de todo el primogénito de Draco le suele ayudar a su madre, ya sea pasándole los pañales o ayudando con el baño, y en verdad parece que el pequeño los adora, no para de hacerles cara chistosas para que rían o se la pasa dándoles juguetes mágicos, que si avientan el pequeño corre por ellos. "Scorpius es un buen hermano mayor, algunas veces lo hemos visto contarles historias cuando no estamos alguno de los dos" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa._

_Quizás muchos se pregunten porque la pareja "rento un vientre" y bueno después de tanto tiempo en silencio la joven madre me permitió publicarles el motivo. A los 22 años quedo embarazada de su antigua pareja, Ron, pero por azares de destino perdió al bebé y con eso la oportunidad de tener hijos, eso deprimió enormemente a la castaña, pero la vida siempre tiene preparado cosas buenas y después de una hermosa relación y haber investigado mucho lograron traer al mundo a sus gemelos con la ayuda de una joven bruja llamada Caroline._

_Bueno queridos lectores me gustaría contarles más acerca de su vida como padres, pero eso lo verán en el especial que vendrá de regalo con la próxima revista, me despido por hoy un beso Luna._

La nota venia acompañada por un par de fotos de la familia, Hermione sonrió al mirar las imágenes y dando un largo suspiro sonrió, esto era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez con Ron, pero la realidad era mejor estaba con una persona maravillosa y tenía a su familia perfecta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno creo que no les publique el final verdadero, en fin la castaña formó una familia, por supuesto que no los tuvo ellas pero bueno, esta fue mi manera de darles hijos y no quería niñas jaja si lo sé.**

**En fin aquí oficialmente termina mi primer fic, mil grax por todos sus comentarios y demás son lo mejor, un beso.**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**

******Por si tienen Twitter… Al3jandra_Gtz**  



End file.
